Possédé Par Un Exorciste
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: UA PARTIEL/Yuu et Allen forment le duo le plus prometteur et talentueux de leur promo. Sauf que l'entente entre eux semble impossible, et lorsque Yuu va en plus tomber accidentellement sur son binôme dans une position compromettante, les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer. Haine, passion, désir refoulé et déni... Tout un programme ! YAOI/M/YuxAllen/TikixAllen
1. Chapter 1

**_Possédé Par Un Exorciste_**

Rating : **M**

Pairing : Yu x Allen ; Tiky x Allen

**DISCLAMER : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino, je ne tire aucun profit à publier cette histoire.**

NdA : Encore un fandom de plus à mon actif, mais ça fait longtemps que je planche sur cette fiction donc je suis contente de vous la livrer enfin. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**WARNING** : Attention au **rating**, il s'explique dès maintenant...

* * *

_ Et merde...

L'une des paumes de Kanda vint s'abattre violemment sur son propre front. Il stoppa sa marche, lâcha son sac de voyage qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et soupira. Comment pouvait-il être aussi négligent ?

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda son meilleur ami qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant lui.

Comment dire ? C'était délicat, une chose était sûre, il devait faire marche arrière.

_ J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important dans ma chambre, dit-il évasivement.

_ D'important ?

_ Oui. Très important.

Lavi secoua la tête, sceptique.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Ecoute, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne peux pas partir sans.

_ T'es pas sérieux ! On est presque arrivés à la gare et le train pour l'aéroport part dans...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_ A peine cinq minutes.

_ Je sais !

La langue du japonais claqua contre ses dents.

_ Vas-y sans moi, je prendrai celui d'après.

_ Ton avion part à quelle heure ?

_ J'aurai le temps.

Lavi tapa du pied un instant, tenant son menton entre son pouce et son index.

_ Pas moyen de te convaincre que ça peut attendre la rentrée ? s'assura-t-il.

_ Absolument aucun, trancha l'asiatique.

Lavi haussa les épaules.

_ Très bien, alors bonnes vacances, vieux !

Sur ces mots, il fit un vague signe de main à Kanda et s'élança à la poursuite de son train, disparaissant sans un regard en arrière. Vraiment, même si le japonais savait que son ami d'enfance n'était pas du genre à rendre service spontanément, il avait quand même espéré qu'il se proposerait de l'accompagner.

_ Raah ! pesta-t-il en s'administrant des claques mentales. Comment avait-il fait son compte ? Laisser un tel recueil de dossiers compromettants sur lui-même au vu et au su de...

_ Si cette petite fouine est tombée dessus...

L'estomac de Kanda se vrilla si fort qu'il se sentit pousser des ailes. Il repositionna son sac à son épaule rageusement et se mit à courir à travers les rues animées de Rome comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il arriva à la longue allée bordée d'arbres qui menait jusqu'à son internat, à bout de souffle.

La nuit était presque tombée et le campus s'étant vidé de la majorité des étudiants avait fini quasiment désert. Les réverbères diffusaient une lumière pâle et inquiétante, mais le jeune homme n'y prêta guère attention. Son champ de vision se résumait uniquement à la lueur qu'il pouvait encore distinguer à travers les vitres du hall d'entrée, signifiant que l'internat n'avait pas encore fermé.

Avec un soupir mélangeant soulagement et appréhension, il s'élança à nouveau dans une course contre le temps et atteignit enfin la grande porte de l'internat. Il gravit les étages qui le séparaient de sa chambre à la même allure, trop pressé pour attendre l'ascenseur. Il franchit la dernière marche et se pencha en avant, posant les mains sur ses genoux, totalement essoufflé.

_ Pourvu qu'il soit parti...

Le cas échéant, il ferait en sorte d'intervenir en toute discrétion, récupérer son bien sans se faire remarquer avec de la chance, et il filerait incognito. Kanda hocha la tête, résolu, et s'approcha de sa chambre à pas de loup.

Il arriva devant la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Le verdict allait tomber. S'il la trouvait verrouillée, ce qu'il espérait fortement, tout irait bien.

Il tourna, poussa et, Ô miracle, le verrou l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. L'asiatique soupira à nouveau, cette fois d'un soulagement total, et chercha les clés dans son sac. Il s'appliqua tout de même à rester le plus discret possible, car sans être de nature paranoïaque, il n'en restait pas moins prévoyant.

Le verrou céda et il put pousser la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement afin d'éviter tout grincement et s'assura que l'obscurité était complète. A première vue, rien à signaler. Il entra, referma derrière lui et posa son sac.

Mais au moment ou son doigt allait enclencher l'interrupteur et commettre ainsi l'irréparable, Kanda remarqua qu'une faible lueur provenait du côté de la chambre appartenant à son binôme. Il se ravisa juste à temps et fronça les sourcils, puis tendit l'oreille, avançant vers la source lumineuse sur la pointe des pieds.

Et plus il approchait, plus il pouvait distinguer le son d'une musique basse troublant le silence religieux qui régnait dans la pièce. Un mélange insolite de voix lyriques combiné à quelque chose de rythmé, comme si des chants géorgiens avaient été posés sur de l'électro.

Kanda plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ce demeuré fabriquait là-dedans ? Son colocataire n'écoutait jamais de musique sans un casque, et encore moins cette étrange fusion des genres. Il se demanda s'il était au milieu d'une sorte de méditation.

Leur chambre, séparée par un couloir, était aménagée en deux parties qui s'isolaient l'une de l'autre grâce à des portes coulissantes. Kanda n'avait qu'à passer discrètement pour atteindre son côté et ce serait réglé. Mais la curiosité l'ayant piqué au vif, il s'aventura à épier les activités douteuses de son binôme à travers l'étroite fente qui laissait percevoir l'intérieur, espérant récolter quelque anecdote gênante qui pourrait éventuellement lui servir plus tard.

Il ne s'en doutait pas encore, mais il allait être servi au delà de ses espérances.

Il fit un pas et glissa un œil au creux du jour laissé entre le mur et la porte. Alors Kanda sursauta et inspira bruyamment, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour réprimer le cri de surprise qui menaça de franchir ses lèvres.

Allen Walker, son colocataire, n'était certainement pas en train de méditer. Et il n'était pas seul, non plus.

C'était la lampe du bureau qui était restée allumée, elle produisait juste assez de lumière pour permettre à Kanda de distinguer les deux corps qui se mouvaient sur le lit d'Allen. Juste assez pour voir la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau pâle, les longs fils d'argent entourer son visage et l'autre homme, juste derrière lui, lui administrer de lents coups de reins ajustés au rythme lascif des soupires que produisait la bouche ouverte du Britannique. Son partenaire dut faire quelque chose car Allen, qui était positionné sur ses genoux et ses coudes, la tête penchée en avant, s'arqua subitement, rejetant la tête en arrière, et émit un son que Kanda n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse émettre. Un grognement rauque qui, ajouté à la vision qu'il offrait, s'attaqua directement au bas ventre de l'asiatique.

Et ce dernier savait qu'il ne devait pas regarder, qu'il aurait dû décamper à la seconde où il avait compris ce qui se passait, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il resta là, les yeux rivés sur la scène, incapable de bouger ou de regarder ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'Allen soit en train de coucher avec un autre homme - et dans _leur _chambre -, il savait qu'il était gay. C'était surtout leur manière de le faire. Il avait toujours pensé que le sexe entre hommes était brutal, que cela ressemblait plus à combat de dominance qu'à un rapport amoureux. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse ressembler à ça.

Ou qu'_Allen_ puisse ressembler à ça.

Il essayait de se familiariser avec l'idée que ces yeux - habituellement insondables alors qu'ils reflétaient l'abandon le plus pur à cet instant - appartenaient bien à son insupportable, détestable colocataire quand l'amant de celui-ci se pencha en avant pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Kanda n'entendit pas la réponse qu'Allen grogna mais il le vit lever une main frêle qui alla s'accrocher à la tête de lit. Les deux partenaires se redressèrent légèrement, les doigts posés sur les hanches de l'anglais raffermirent leur emprise et les assauts qu'il subissaient se firent plus rapides et saccadés.

Kanda sentit sa bouche devenir sèche, parce que la cadence devenait si frénétique qu'il avait l'impression qu'Allen allait finir par se briser, et pourtant, son expression semblait dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il savait qu'il devait partir d'ici, que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mal, _mal_... L'air s'était trop épaissi et cela devenait difficile de respirer, pourtant Kanda ne bougea pas. Il ne bougea pas parce qu'Allen avait commencé à produire des sons - mélange de grognements et de gémissements - à chaque coup de reins et qu'ils avaient cloué l'asiatique sur place, écoutant et attendant plus.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Car l'inconnu se décala légèrement et commença à se déhancher sur un angle différent. Et si Kanda avait été pris de court par les bruits qui étaient sortis de la bouche d'Allen juste avant, ce ne fut rien comparé au _"Ah ! Oui ! Juste là !" _suivi du long gémissement qui percuta son cerveau comme un violent coup de batte de baseball.

Kanda se retint au mur le plus proche et recracha l'air qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir dans ses poumons, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait et voyait. Ca ne pouvait tout simplement pas être réel, n'est-ce pas ? Allen avec cet air, ces yeux humides, le dos arqué proférant des mots comme "putain" et des sons de cette voix brisée qui ressemblait à celle de l'anglais, mais en plus grave et désespérée.

Cette même voix qui continuait de produire de doux bruits quand l'asiatique se reconcentra. L'autre homme articula à nouveau des mots à l'oreille de son amant mais Kanda ne pouvait toujours pas l'entendre. Cela dut être bon, cependant, parce qu'Allen balbutia quelque chose comme "OhMonDieuOui" et se laissa soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout. La manière dont il le reposa sur son dos, les jambes écartées, sa poitrine montant et descendant à un rythme extatique... cette vision emporta avec elle le souffle de Kanda au loin une fois de plus.

Son partenaire s'immisça entre les jambes du britannique, faisant courir de langoureux baisers depuis son pubis, en passant par les abdominaux déliés jusqu'à sa poitrine, sur laquelle il maltraita un téton de ses dents. Il continua de remonter, ne négligeant pas la moindre parcelle de chair et arriva jusqu'à sa bouche. Leurs regards semblèrent s'accrocher quelques secondes et échanger les mots qui ne pouvaient être prononcés, leurs souffles étant trop courts. Et quand l'inconnu s'empara des lèvres de l'anglais, qui répondit avec une passion étourdissante, Kanda se dit qu'il allait vraiment finir par étouffer.

Leurs lèvres étaient toujours soudées quand l'autre homme reprit Allen, dont les jambes agrippèrent fermement sa taille. Puis l'anglais rompit le baiser, visiblement à la recherche d'air, et tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction de Kanda. Un reflex conditionné de pure survie s'empara alors du japonais, qui bondit et s'aplatit contre le mur le plus proche, frôlant la catastrophe d'un centième de seconde. Il était peu probable qu'il ait pu être repéré cependant, n'ayant pas allumé les lumières et étant dans une obscurité quasi totale, mais il était trop déboussolé pour y penser.

Son rythme cardiaque était tellement chaotique qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir couru le cent mètres en moins de dix secondes. Il était trop occupé à essayer de bannir la vision qu'il avait eu d'Allen - _oh mon Dieu, Allen_ -, pour s'inquiéter des réactions évidentes qu'avait manifesté son propre corps.

Mais même s'il ne pouvait plus rien voir, il pouvait toujours _entendre_.

_Bouge !_ lui soufflait son restant de conscience. _Bouge, maintenant ! Avant qu'il t'entende, avant qu'il te découvre !_ Mais la musique, les craquements réguliers du lit, les soupires hachés de gémissements qui s'échappaient continuellement des lèvres de son colocataire... la symphonie l'avait hypnotisé et son corps refusait de lui obéir.

_Mon dieu, il va_... Kanda se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que la voix du britannique montait crescendo. _Walker va venir et je reste planté là à écouter ça arriver, qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?!_ Apparemment, quelque part sur le chemin entre la gare et l'internat, Kanda avait brusquement tourné en une sorte de pervers, mais malgré cette odieuse réalisation, il demeura immobile. Bon sang, même un cortège de démons, le diable en personne, rien n'aurait pu le faire bouger d'ici. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas entendu la délivrance s'emparer de l'anglais...

_ Ah, je... Aaaah !

Trois syllabes, dont la dernière se brisa dans un grognement de libération, un son qui emporta le peu de raison qui subsistait encore dans la tête du japonais. C'était comme se prendre un sceau d'eau, si chaude qu'elle paraissait glacée au premier contact, en pleine figure.

_ Merde, regarde-toi... prononça la voix grave de l'inconnu. Regarde-toi - tellement magnifique - tu en as mis partout.

_Regarde toi._

C'en fut trop. Kanda s'éloigna du mur comme si celui-ci venait de le brûler, récupéra son sac devant l'entrée et sortit sans se soucier d'être entendu. Il avait les jambes cotonneuses et l'esprit embrumé. Il en oublia même la raison de sa venue et partit sans récupérer son bien, il lui était simplement impossible d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Son esprit était juste rempli d'images dont il ne voulait pas - non, il jurait qu'il n'en voulait pas - parce qu'elles exerçaient sur lui un impact qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, ou de pouvoir gérer.

Et de toute évidence, il était déjà sous son emprise. La bosse dans son pantalon en témoignait, preuve honteuse de son irrémédiable perte de contrôle.

_ Merde !

Il s'engouffra dans les premières toilettes venues, alla jusqu'à un lavabo et s'aspergea impitoyablement le visage d'eau glacée. Cependant, la brûlure ne fit qu'amplifier la _réalité_ et lui rappela ô combien la tension _devait _être évacuée, et vite.

Penché en avant, se soutenant de ses mains posées de chaque côté de la faïence blanche et froide, il soupira longuement et releva la tête. Un miroir suspendu juste en face lui renvoya son reflet. Les mèches brunes et humides s'étaient collées à son visage, sa bouche à moitié ouverte continuait d'exhaler des souffles courts, et ses pupilles dilatées trahissaient le brasier qui avait enflammé son corps.

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il fallait juste effacer toute trace de cet horrible moment d'égarement afin de l'occulter pour toujours et continuer comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si épier son binôme nu subissant les assauts de son amant n'était pas la raison qui l'avait conduit dans ces latrines sombres.

Il s'enferma à double tour dans une cabine et s'attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon. Ses mains tremblaient et ses gestes étaient désordonnés, impatients. Lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré de ses chaines de tissus, la vision de sa verge gorgée de sang lui causa un énième choc. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être aussi excité et désespérément dur.

Le simple fait de frôler son membre était synonyme d'agonie, il était humide, au bord de l'implosion. Sa main entoura son sexe, il commença à pomper et plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche pour bâillonner le grognement de plaisir qui en serait volontiers sorti en d'autres circonstances. Sa vision se brouilla comme ses mouvements devenaient plus rapides, plus secs, et les images revinrent le hanter, implacables. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus que regards gris brillants de plaisir et formes pâles prisonnières de ses mains et de son seul désir.

Kanda mordit violemment dans sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Son front s'abattit sur le mur d'en face, qui l'empêcha de s'écrouler. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il avait des fourmis dans toutes les extrémités de ses membres et des points blancs se formaient devant ses yeux. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis sa main qui pompait son sexe, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'un démon avait pris possession de son corps et qu'il devait le faire _sortir_.

Il devait s'exorciser. L'ironie de la situation aurait dû le faire ricaner s'il n'avait pas été si désespérément focalisé sur la jouissance qui se formait au creux de son ventre.

Son orgasme s'annonçait si violent que c'en était presque effrayant, et lorsqu'il l'emporta, Kanda ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Son souffle se bloqua tandis qu'une première vague maculait le mur, puis une deuxième, et encore une troisième.

C'était complètement invraisemblable. L'asiatique n'en était pas à son premier orgasme, mais celui-ci ne tenait aucune comparaison. Il le laissa au bord de l'étourdissement, les oreilles sifflantes et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Pourtant, quand il reprit ses esprits, le seul sentiment qui subsista était du dégoût. Un dégoût profond pour lui-même. Car en voyant le garçon qu'il était censé détester le plus dans cette situation, il n'avait eu qu'une seule véritable envie... C'était d'être à la place de celui qui avait le droit de le toucher de cette façon, d'être celui pour lequel il montrait tant de passion.

Il n'aurait jamais dû découvrir Allen Walker sous ce jour. Mais c'était trop tard.

TBC...

* * *

Mah mah, tu es trop dur avec toi même Kanda. N'importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon, et encore, tu ne t'es pas jeté dans la mêlé donc finalement, on peut dire que t'as un sacré sang froid !

Vous savez surement déjà qui est l'amant inconnu d'Allen, et Kanda le découvrira aussi bientôt..., j'ai toujours rêvé de voir ces deux là se fighter (je ne sais pas si ça arrive d'ailleurs, j'ai arrêté avec l'anime :X), et si en plus c'est pour Allen... *o*

Bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, publication hebdo jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la fin de mon avance, enfin je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas...

Merci de m'avoir lue *3*


	2. Chapter 2

Possédé Par Un Exorciste : Chapitre II.

_Enjoy ! :3_

* * *

_Université des Arts Théologiques et d'Exorcisme, Rome, Italie._

Le son crissant d'un micro retentit dans la salle et fit grincer quelques dents.

_ Chers étudiants, votre attention s'il vous plait.

L'assemblée bruyante tourna la tête comme un seul homme vers l'estrade. Le brouhaha se transforma en un silence religieux et l'écho de la voix raisonna au dessus des étudiants, avant de mourir contre les vitres de la claire-voie.

_ Un mot du Directeur et Général de la congrégation. Général...

L'orateur s'éclipsa du pupitre au profit d'un vieil homme aux longs cheveux grisonnants, dont la carrure impressionnante et le regard perçant mais doux projeta un irrémédiable sentiment d'admiration sur les jeunes élus.

_ Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, vous qui représentez le futur de notre noble association, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au sein de cette nouvelle année, laquelle se trouve être l'une des plus symboliques de notre histoire. Comme vous le savez, le conseil a relayé la volonté de notre institution d'obtenir par décret le droit de s'appeler "Université", et le rectorat en a ainsi décidé. Ce combat pour un nom prend tout son sens aujourd'hui, et je remercie solennellement la majorité du Conseil pour son appui, nous en sommes réjouis.

_ Qui est réjoui exactement ? souffla un jeune asiatique à l'air cynique, non loin du premier rang.

_ Yuu... murmura son voisin d'un ton d'avertissement.

_ En effet, continua le Général, inconscient des remarques acerbes dont il faisait l'objet, il m'a toujours paru insensé de lier ce nom à la taille. Une université se définit par un établissement qui fédère en son sein la production, la conservation et la transmission de différents domaines de connaissance. Or ces trois missions, nous les accomplissons de manière complète.

_ Regarde le, l'autre, avec son sourire béat. Il m'écoeur.

_ Où est le problème ? Avec ça, on obtient enfin la reconnaissance de nos diplômes, c'est une très bonne nouvelle au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

_ Du vent...

Yuu Kanda plissa les yeux alors que son regard scrutait le profil d'un autre étudiant assis juste en face de l'estrade. Son air bienveillant contrastait violemment avec la froideur générale de son physique. Ses longs cheveux blancs et la couleur hypnotisante de ses yeux, d'un gris clair et pur qui brillait comme l'éclat d'un diamant, lui donnait un air mature et formel, en parfaite contradiction avec la délicatesse gracile de ses traits encore un peu puérils.

Ce visage l'avait toujours fasciné, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, et avait même fini par l'obséder depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Une obsession malsaine et totalement indépendante de sa volonté. Elle le poussait à agir comme un idiot et à s'ériger contre tout et rien.

Son voisin soupira. Kanda était à nouveau perdu dans la contemplation de la seule chose qui arrivait à le déstabiliser, à lui faire perdre ses moyens et qui rendait son tempérament, qu'il était déjà seul à pouvoir supporter, absolument impossible.

Mais si cela ne l'exaspérait pas autant, Lavi s'avouerait qu'il en était aussi enchanté. Il connaissait Yuu depuis toujours, et cet être froid et insensible n'avait jamais eu de considération que pour lui-même. Alors le voir nourrir cette étrange obsession, et pour un autre homme de surcroît, avait quelque chose de très, très intéressant. Il fallait simplement composer avec son humeur, mais Lavi était habitué.

Allen Walker avait piétiné la désinvolture et le complexe de supériorité du grand Yuu Kanda par le simple fait d'évoluer dans l'espace, et rien que pour cela, Lavi lui vouait un profond respect.

Se sentant épié, Allen tourna la tête vers le japonais et croisa son regard. Un léger sourire, purement ironique, étira ses lèvres ourlées alors qu'une vive étincelle de défi venait embraser ses yeux emprunts d'une fausse pudeur. Le cœur de Kanda manqua un battement et ses pommettes se teintèrent d'une subtile couleur rosée, résultat de l'humiliation que son binôme venait de lui infliger. _Encore_. Il se détourna, boudeur, et feint d'être profondément captivé par le discours du général.

Lavi, en tant que spectateur du manège qui se jouait entre ces deux là, dut contenir à grand-peine le ricanement qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Cela donna lieux à un rictus de contenance, qui n'échappa pas à Allen, lequel secoua la tête d'exaspération avant de reporter son attention sur le général.

_ ... Sans doute s'agit-il d'enseigner autrement. Notre devoir est en effet de définir ce qui caractérise cette promotion et de lui offrir une méthode d'apprentissage qui ne renie pas sa démarche habituelle de connaissance, mais qui la prolonge pour en faire une véritable démarche critique universitaire...

_Blablabla, blablabla..._

Kanda avait l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures, cet homme était intarissable.

_ J'ai faim, bougonna-t-il.

_ C'est bientôt fini, le réconforta son meilleur - et unique - ami.

Effectivement, une poignée de minutes plus tard, le directeur entama sa dernière phrase avant de conclure :

_ Pour finir, quelques mots du Président du conseil des élèves dont le binôme a, rappelons-le, terminé major de cette promotion. Allen Walker, si vous voulez bien me rejoindre.

Le britannique se leva, plein d'un aplomb à la fois déterminé mais timide qui attendrissait malgré soi. Il rejoignit le Général, lui offrit une révérence à laquelle l'officier répondit par un signe de tête complaisant avant de lui céder sa place au pupitre. Kanda s'efforça alors de regarder partout sauf devant lui, peu enclin à croiser de nouveau les yeux moqueurs de Walker.

Ce dernier fit face à l'assemblée et prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Je ferai bref et concis, tout cela m'ennuie autant que vous et je ne survivrais pas à la honte d'entendre les gargouillis de mon estomac affamé raisonner dans ce micro...déclara-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Des rires retentirent dans l'amphithéâtre tandis que les regards réprobateurs des professeurs s'abattaient sur le plaisantin.

_ Le combat que nous avons mené pour obtenir la reconnaissance de nos diplômes ne doit pas être considéré comme un acquis, reprit-il, sérieux cette fois. Il s'agit de prouver que nous en sommes les justes redevables. J'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle perspective renforcera la motivation de chacun, qu'elle nous guidera sur le long et périlleux chemin de la réussite pour faire de nous les premiers détenteurs du diplôme universitaire d'exorciste reconnu au monde. Ainsi, j'ai l'honneur de déclarer cette nouvelle année universitaire ouverte. Qu'y vive cette institution et que vos routes, chers amis, y soient inondées de soleil.

Allen termina et fit une nouvelle révérence, sous les applaudissements du public.

_ "Que vos routes y soient inondées de soleil" ? Sérieusement ? siffla dédaigneusement la seule personne qui refusait de taper dans ses mains.

_ Je trouve ça plutôt joli, contredit Lavi.

_ Tch...

Le japonais fut le premier à se lever, néanmoins suivi peu après par le reste de l'assemblée d'étudiants. La foule se dirigea lentement vers la sortie tandis que le bourdonnement chaotique des nombreuses voix reprenait ses droits.

_ Cette raclure vous a tous ensorcelés ! s'exclama Kanda en franchissant la grande porte du hall qui conduisait vers le réfectoire, Lavi sur les talons.

_ C'est toi qui dis ça ? répliqua innocemment celui-ci.

Kanda se retourna brusquement, des éclairs grondant dans ses yeux foncés.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? attaqua-t-il en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du passage.

_ Avance, crétin ! éluda Lavi qui se faisait bousculer par la masse d'élèves derrière eux. Comment tu vas survivre à une nouvelle année dans ces conditions ? Ca n'a même pas encore commencé !

Kanda reprit sa marche vers la cafétéria.

_ T'inquiète pas pour ça, on a rendez-vous tous les deux après le déjeuner pour régler le problème.

_ _Tous les deux_ ? s'étonna Lavi.

Ils arrivèrent devant le cuisinier et Kanda commanda son éternel Soba avant de partir s'asseoir sans attendre que son ami ait fini de passer sa propre commande. Celui-ci le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard avec son plateau.

_ Il m'a écrit, dit alors le japonais en posant ses baguettes d'un air contrarié.

_ Que... quoi ?

_ Cet été.

Kanda se pencha pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac et en sortit un morceau de papier chiffonné, qui avait probablement dû être un élégant papier à lettre en des temps lointains. Il le tendit à Lavi, lequel s'en saisit avec curiosité.

_ Comment est-ce qu'il a eu ton adresse ?

_ Excellente question... Ce type ne pouvait pas se contenter de m'envoyer un mail comme tout le monde, c'est de la pure provocation !

_ C'est un anglais... Lavi balaya l'air d'un geste nonchalant comme si son argument pouvait tout expliquer. Puis il déplia la lettre et lut :

_Kanda,_

_Je me permets de t'écrire pour t'informer que j'ai fait une réclamation auprès de l'académie pour leur demander de changer de binôme. Un échange devrait être envisageable si tu fais de même. Préviens-moi si tu me suis dans cette démarche._

_Bonnes vacances,_

_A.W_

_ Et donc ? s'enquit Lavi.

_ J'ai écrit, bien sûr. Ca me tue de l'admettre mais Walker a raison.

_ La réponse est favorable ?

_ Aucune idée, soupira anxieusement Kanda, mais si c'est positif, que penses-tu de faire l'échange avec ton partenaire ?

Lavi faillit avaler sa bouchée de travers.

_ Faire équipe... Avec _toi _?

_ C'était l'idée, oui.

_ PAS QUESTION !

Toutes les têtes des tables voisines se tournèrent vers les deux étudiants, auxquels Lavi offrit un sourire d'excuse. Kanda se ratatinait sur place en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard.

_ C'est non.

_ Pourquoi ? Je suis le meilleur de cette promo je te rappelle, s'indigna le japonais.

_ Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu es aussi le plus insupportable. Walker est un Saint pour t'avoir laissé en vie. En ce qui me concerne, rajoute une seule seconde de plus à notre temps quotidien passé ensemble et c'est la rubrique faits divers assurée.

La mâchoire inférieure de Kanda tomba sous le coup de la surprise.

_ Désolé vieux, je m'entends vraiment bien avec mon binôme en plus. Pas moyen.

_ Je te revaudrai ça, siffla le brun en reprenant rageusement ses baguettes.

_ Oh, j'en doute pas...

* * *

Allen tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, regardant pensivement ses chaussures, quand il bouscula quelqu'un de plein fouet.

_ Je suis déso...

Il s'interrompit toutefois lorsqu'il identifia sa victime.

_ Regarde où tu marches, Moyachi, et finis tes phrases quand tu t'adresses à moi, persifla une voix grave au milieu du corridor.

_ Hm ? Tu as dit quelque chose, _Bakanda _?

_ Tch...

Allen sourit à son vis-à-vis. Mais bien qu'il soit totalement factice, ce sourire prit de court le japonais. Il allait répliquer mais le sarcasme n'eut pas la chance de franchir ses lèvres, mourant prématurément et se transformant en déglutition. L'anglais fronça les sourcils devant cette réaction.

_ Tu es bizarre, remarqua-t-il.

_ Dit le monstre à l'œil maudit, rétorqua acerbement l'incriminé.

Allen le fixa d'un air étrangement approbateur.

_ Voilà, ça c'est une réaction saine.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les deux étudiants se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, des interrogations et des non-dits flottant dans l'atmosphère.

_ Quelle heure est-il ? demanda finalement Kanda quand il fut sur de pouvoir maîtriser parfaitement sa voix.

Allen eut un sursaut presque imperceptible et sortit une montre à gousset de la poche intérieure de son uniforme. Un geste à la fois désuet et charmant.

_ L'heure d'y aller, répondit simplement le britannique.

Kanda hocha la tête et les deux garçons se dirigèrent ensemble vers une porte à quelques mètres de leur position, conservant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Allen arriva le premier et toqua à la porte. Ils attendirent un bref instant avant de la pousser et de pénétrer un grand bureau. Une jeune femme penchée sur des documents releva la tête vers les visiteurs et sourit, enlevant ses lunettes de lecture de son nez pour les accueillir.

_ Entrez et asseyez-vous, messieurs. Je vous attendais, dit-elle en leur indiquant deux sièges de l'autre côté de son bureau.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent, prenant place côte à côte.

_ J'ai ici les requêtes que vous avez formulées chacun de votre côté auprès de la commission. Il est dit que vous souhaitez changer de binôme, c'est bien cela?

_ En effet, répondirent simultanément les étudiants. Leurs regards se croisèrent devant cette parfaite synchronisation, puis ils se détournèrent rapidement.

_ Cependant, la politique de l'institution à ce propos est très stricte. Comme expliqué en première année, les binômes choisis pour cohabiter et évoluer au sein des activités scolaires sont rigoureusement sélectionnés. Vos profils ont été définis comme hautement compatibles après une longue et minutieuse analyse de vos caractéristiques communes.

_ Nous en sommes tout à fait conscients, affirma calmement Allen, mais il s'avère que dans notre cas, ce système de répartition est _véritable _échec.

_ J'aurais plutôt parlé de _calamité_, ajouta Kanda d'un ton sarcastique.

Allen retint un soupire d'exaspération.

_ Tu n'obtiendras rien en agissant comme ça. Reste poli, souffla-t-il.

_ Dit celui qui bousculait les gens sans s'excuser...

Cette fois Allen soupira franchement et les désigna tout deux des mains en implorant la conseillère du regard.

_ C'est comme ça tout le temps. J'ai essayé de m'entendre avec cet... cette _personne_... vraiment du mieux que j'ai pu -

Un son indigné tenta de l'interrompre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ ...Mais c'est tout simplement impossible. Je le déteste, il me le rend mieux que bien, et c'est comme ça depuis notre toute première rencontre.

_ Parfaitement. Notre inimitié, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle on s'accorde, ajouta Kanda en croisant les bras sur sa potrine.

Allen hocha vivement la tête, continuant de lancer des regards suppliants à la conseillère. Cette dernière, bardée de diplômes en psychologie, analysa leur échange avec un soupçon d'amusement. Les jeunes gens étaient si spontanés que l'exercice s'en révélait d'autant plus intéressant. C'était pour cela qu'elle aimait travailler auprès d'eux, et rester éloignée des mascarades tordues qui se jouaient chez les plus âgés.

Ce qu'elle nota de prime abord, fut que le test de compatibilité avait merveilleusement bien fonctionné, comme toujours. Il était infaillible. Ces deux là, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou penser, étaient comme les deux facettes d'une même carte. Un yin et un yang quasi parfait. Physiquement, mentalement, ces deux êtres s'accordaient si bien qu'elle fut même surprise, elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré un tel phénomène.

Elle arriva vite à la conclusion que leur mésentente n'avait rien d'étonnant. Une telle convergence devait s'être révélée très déroutante pour deux individus si jeunes.

Elle observa alors plus attentivement le japonais, dont les réactions l'interpellaient. Il semblait être sur la défensive et à fleur de peau en présence de son binôme, pourtant - elle reprit le profil psychologique du garçon et se pencha dessus - il était très clairement précisé en tant que caractéristique prépondérante : "impassible et sachant faire preuve d'un sang froid impressionnant". La personne décrite sur le papier, et celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle, étaient radicalement différentes.

Elle soupira tandis qu'une équation préliminaire se profilait dans son esprit : compatibilité extrême ; attirance ; amour latent ; déni et honte : haine et incompréhension. Ce que vivait ce jeune homme devait être très difficile, et il était clair que tant qu'il refuserait d'être honnête envers lui-même, toute entente serait compliquée à envisager.

L'autre cas était plus complexe. Il interprétait visiblement l'attitude de son binôme comme un rejet et, à en croire l'expression que son visage reflétait, il apparaissait comme une sorte de sentiment d'échec. Allen était quelqu'un de brillant, agissait de manière réfléchie et possédait la lueur d'intelligence qui brillait dans les yeux des érudits par nature. Aussi, le fait de voir que tous les autres binômes fonctionnaient tandis que le sien était un fiasco en terme d'entente, le faisait se remettre en question et douter de lui-même. Au final, cette émotion amenait avec elle l'animosité, et le conflit.

Elle soupira.

_ Vous dites être conscient de tout ce que votre demande implique, dit-elle en s'adressant à Allen, mais si vous l'étiez véritablement, vous ne l'auriez même pas formulée.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Que si nous convoitons un autre partenaire, ce serait au détriment du binôme déjà formé par celui-ci, répondit Kanda à sa place.

La conseillère hocha la tête.

_ J'y avais réfléchis, bien sûr, se défendit Allen.

_ Et ?

_ Et je ne peux pas croire qu'un cas similaire au notre ne se soit pas manifesté, nous ne pouvons pas être les seuls à s'être révélés incompatibles à l'issus de la première année !

_ Croyez-le ou non, répondit la jeune femme, vous êtes les seuls.

La réaction qu'elle attendait d'Allen ne se fit pas attendre. Frustration et colère envers lui-même se mêlèrent, sa dignité se chargeant de dissimuler du mieux possible le profond désarroi qui l'envahissait.

Quant à l'autre, c'était toujours du déni, et une faculté impressionnante à se déresponsabiliser si l'on en jugeait par les regards accusateurs qu'il lançait à son partenaire à intervalles réguliers.

_ Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que le Conseil Pédagogique refusera catégoriquement de défaire un autre binôme à cause de votre relation conflictuelle.

Elle récolta deux pairs d'yeux alarmés.

_ La seule solution, dit-elle fermement pour leur empêcher toute tergiversation, serait de reformuler cette réclamation.

_ De quelle manière ? demanda Allen avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

_ Une demande de dérogation qui vous permettrait, au vu de votre incapacité à évoluer en binôme, de continuer votre scolarité en solo.

_ Seuls ? C'est possible ? interrogea Kanda avec scepticisme.

_ Pas sûr que ce soit accepté, non, répondit la conseillère honnêtement, mais c'est votre seule chance. Il va sans dire que vous en seriez extrêmement pénalisés dans le cadre des activités de groupe, que vous vous retrouveriez avec double somme de travail sachant que les exercices qui vous attendent, et particulièrement en seconde année, sont étudiés pour occuper pleinement le temps des étudiants évoluant avec leur partenaire...

_ C'est faisable ?

C'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait, et puis même si la réponse était non, il ferait en sorte que ça le soit. La jeune femme se pinça la lèvre inférieure, les fixant à tour de rôle.

_ Théoriquement non. Techniquement... je ne dirais pas que c'est impossible, vous êtes le duo le plus brillant de la promotion - un fait plutôt parlant, soi dit en passant. Cependant je ne connais pas d'étudiant, aussi méticuleux et organisé soit-il, qui puisse survivre à une quantité de travail déjà difficile à gérer pour deux personnes. Et si par miracle vous y arriviez, ce serait très limite. En d'autres termes, vous pouvez dire adieu au haut du classement, et soyez sûrs qu'il ne vous sera accordé aucun traitement de faveur, ni aucun écart.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard anxieux, indécis mais résignés à la fois.

_ On pourrait peut être faire un compromis ? proposa alors Allen.

_ Un compromis, vous dites ?

_ Oui. J'imagine que s'il est question de continuer chacun de notre côté, cela implique que nous ayons chacun notre chambre.

_ En effet, approuva la conseillère.

_ Dans ce cas, on peut peut-être demander à avoir simplement deux chambres séparées tout en continuant notre partenariat.

_ Walker... siffla Kanda. Ton idée est brillante, mais c'est non.

_ Pourquoi ? s'agaça l'anglais.

_ Parce que je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi _du tout._ C'était ton idée de faire cette demande, alors assume la jusqu'au bout.

Allen grogna.

_ Parce que je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité ! Mais si tu es prêt à verser dans la médiocrité à cause de ton incapacité à gérer tes émotions, ce n'est pas mon cas !

_ _Mon _incapacité ? Sérieusement ? gronda Kanda en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Messieurs... s'interposa doucement la conseillère en voyant que le ton commençaient à monter. Calmez-vous.

Allen et Kanda soupirèrent bruyamment en croisant les bras et fixèrent le sol, s'enfermant dans un mutisme borné. Et à nouveau, la jeune femme fut amusée des similitudes que pouvaient révéler leurs réactions.

_ Vous devez d'abord vous mettre d'accords sur la bonne chose à faire, dit-elle. L'idée d'Allen pourrait être acceptée, ou en tout cas prise en considération. Il faut que vous y réfléchissiez entre vous afin de prendre la bonne décision. Jusque-là, vous continuerez à former votre duo comme avant.

Devant le silence réceptif que manifestèrent ses étudiants, la conseillère en profita pour ajouter :

_ Et avant que vous ne vous mettiez d'accords sur la bonne réclamation à faire, et surtout avant que celle-ci soit acceptée ou non, je veux que vous veniez tous les deux me voir une fois par semaine pendant une heure.

Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils.

_ Voyez cela comme une sorte de thérapie de groupe, précisa-t-elle.

_ Une thérapie, maintenant, ricana Kanda en secouant la tête. Allen quant à lui se contenta de la fixer en plissant les yeux de curiosité.

_ Je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de vous faire entendre raison, dans votre propre intérêt.

Elle écarta alors deux feuilles nominatives de sa pile de documents et les posa respectivement devant chacun des garçons.

_ Voici les appréciations qui circulent entre professeurs au sujet des élèves, et plus particulièrement des résultats obtenus dans le cadre des duos.

Allen se pencha sur sa feuille tandis que le japonais continuait de jouer la carte de l'indifférence.

_ Vous n'êtes normalement pas autorisés à accéder à ces informations, mais j'ai pris la liberté de vous les montrer néanmoins. Vous pouvez les prendre avec vous et les lire plus tard, ce sont des copies. Je vous incite à les lire attentivement. Sur ce, nous nous revoyons dans une semaine, à la même heure. Bonne journée, Messieurs.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et se levèrent, s'inclinant respectueusement avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

J'ai un peu d'avance pour cette update car j'avais peur de ne pas avoir le temps ce week-end ^^

J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, je me suis rarement sentie aussi impliquée :') J'espère que ça vous plait au moins un peu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ça fait tellement plaisir!

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ! *3*


	3. Chapter 3

Possédé Par Un Exorciste : chapitre III.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

L'anglais passa la porte le premier, Kanda sur les talons. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées et cherchait désespérément un moyen de régler leur problème. Il ne pouvait _pas_ rester dans cette situation. C'était inadmissible. On ne pouvait pas détester et désirer quelqu'un en même temps, il fallait que cela cesse, et rompre le contact semblait s'imposer comme la meilleure solution.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?!

Oui, vraiment. Et il fallait faire vite.

_ Rien du tout.

Kanda reçut un regard perçant et scrutateur, mais il dut le soutenir sans sourciller, sous peine de paraître véritablement suspect. Car, perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas eu conscience que ses yeux avaient trop longuement navigué sur la partie inférieure du dos de son colocataire. Colocataire qui, lui, en revanche, semblait l'avoir parfaitement réalisé.

_ Allons lire ces appréciations, suggéra-t-il toutefois sans relever. Allen supposa que son imagination lui jouait des tours, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

_ J'ai autre chose à faire.

_ Ceci est plus important ! rétorqua-t-il en agitant le document sous le nez de l'asiatique.

_ Absolument pas.

_ Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que les professeurs pensent de toi ?

Kanda soupira, exaspéré, et arracha la feuille qu'Allen tenait entre ses doigts.

_ Eh !

_ Il ne s'agit pas de ce qu'ils pensent de nous individuellement, idiot. Il s'agit de ce qu'ils pensent de nous _ensemble_. Je parie qu'il y a écrit exactement la même chose des deux côtés.

Il leva les deux feuilles côte à côte sous ses yeux et choisit un paragraphe au hasard.

_ Observe. Intitulé "Obscurantisme et religion" : "Duo brillant, excellentes aptitudes intellectuelles et grandes similitudes en terme de raisonnement. Déplore un cruel manque de cohésion et de coordination malgré les sanctions et les rappels à l'ordre, pénalisant à la fois le binôme mais aussi le reste du groupe au sein des travaux pratiques. A rectifier absolument.", récita Kanda. Voyons maintenant ta feuille... Oh, il est écrit exactement la même chose, comme c'est surprenant. Dois-je continuer ?

Allen soupira et essaya de récupérer son polycopier, mais Kanda l'en empêcha, levant la feuille hors de sa portée.

_ Rend-la moi.

_ Attends, étayons cela par un autre exemple si tu permets, dit le japonais d'une voix traînante, UF "Techniques de défense" : "Excellent binôme, performant tant sur le plan de l'exécution que de la compréhension, excellente interaction en combat et performances très similaires. La mésentente flagrante amène trop souvent au conflit. A corriger." Voyons maintenant la tienne ? Exactement _la même chose_.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris !

_ On peut donc lire ça chacun de notre côté, si tant est que ça intéresse quelqu'un.

_ Ca m'intéresse, moi.

Kanda leva la tête et jeta un regard à son partenaire. Il avait dit cela trop naturellement. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à ce que les professeurs pensaient d'eux _ensemble _?

Quoique pour ne rien cacher, ça n'était pas si étonnant que cela. Au final, celui qui les avait toujours conduits au conflit, c'était lui. Allen s'était montré pacifiste au début, et avait même eu l'air de faire de son mieux pour se faire apprécier.

Mais Kanda ne pouvait tout simplement pas, c'était épidermique. Quand le Britannique était dans le coin, son champ de vision ne se résumait brusquement plus qu'à lui. Et ça, ce n'était pas _normal_. Et cela devait cesser. L'asiatique était déterminé à brimer et étouffer cette invraisemblable attraction qui lui rendait la vie impossible, particulièrement depuis que l'objet de cette aberration était _constamment _sous son nez.

Pendant les cours, pendant leurs devoirs maison communs, dans leurs parties communes et parfois même, pendant les repas, quand leur charge de travail les obligeait à étudier ensemble tout en déjeunant ou dînant.

_ Nous allons encore être obligés de rester tout le temps ensemble..., souffla-t-il avec un air de pur effroi sur le visage.

Quelque part, cette expression horrifiée blessa Allen, mais il n'en montra rien. Il se demanda simplement ce qu'il avait fait au départ, pour mériter un tel mépris de la part de la personne avec laquelle il était censé s'accorder le mieux dans toute l'académie. Il se l'était demandé de trop nombreuses fois.

_ Je dois y aller, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, choisissant d'ignorer la peine qui l'envahissait.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'engagea dans la direction opposée.

_ Walker !

L'interpellé se figea. Une lueur d'espoir, folle et vraiment infime, le submergea l'espace d'une seconde. Peut-être allait-il se raviser ? Peut-être allait-il lui proposer de discuter de la meilleure décision à prendre ? Peut-être que Kanda allait enfin agir raisonnablement avec lui...

_ Je rentrerai vers 19 heures, veille à ce que la salle de bain soit libre. Et fais en sorte qu'on ne se croise pas, si possible.

La sentence tomba, et Allen ne pensa même pas à lui répliquer d'aller se faire voir, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il leva simplement une main au ciel en signe qu'il quittait les lieux mais qu'il l'avait entendu. Cet homme était un véritable cauchemar, il devait vraiment arrêter de croire en lui. De croire qu'entre eux, au sein de leur binôme, c'était encore possible.

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

* * *

C'était pour cela qu'il avait envoyé la lettre à Kanda l'été dernier. Au départ, le but était de provoquer une réaction chez son partenaire, comme une sorte d'ultimatum. Puisque rien n'était encore irrémédiable, si Kanda avait manifesté le moindre désir de faire des efforts pour faire fonctionner leur duo, Allen n'aurait pu être plus ravi, et il lui aurait bien entendu laissé une chance.

Mais devant la réaction du japonais, qui avait été d'envoyer directement une réclamation - dont Allen avait reçu la notification par son établissement, non pas par Kanda lui-même -, il croyait avoir pris conscience pour de bon que c'était peine perdue. Et que cette démarche était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout ce que lui avait subir son binôme, et ce peu importe combien il avait essayé de se montrer cordial dans leur intérêt commun, l'étudiant avait décidé que son masochisme avait des limites.

_ Allen !

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'anglais n'entendit pas la personne qui le hélait.

Au final, c'était nettement plus simple de détester quelqu'un lorsqu'on se trouvait loin de lui. Il était persuadé d'avoir réussi à cultiver un vrai sentiment de mépris, et même d'indifférence, envers son partenaire. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait revu...

_ ALLEN !

C'était une autre histoire. Evidemment que l'asiatique ne le laissait pas indifférent, le test les avait déterminés comme étant hautement compatibles. Il ne comprenait pas sa malchance, tous les autres duos s'entendaient, eux, et il en avait eu confirmation. Pourquoi pas le sien ?

_ Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré a encore fait pour que tu sois à ce point dans la lune ?

Le jeune homme sursauta tandis qu'une voix féminine teintée d'agacement raisonnait dans sa tête. Il sentit une main agripper son épaule et le forcer à se retourner.

_ Ah, Lenalee-san... désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

_ Il te crée déjà des problèmes ? déduisit l'étudiante perspicace.

_ T'occupe.

Allen se dégagea, gentiment mais fermement, de l'emprise de la jeune fille et se détourna, reprenant sa marche.

_ Allen ! insista-t-elle cependant en accourant à sa hauteur. Ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte dans les couloirs de l'université.

_ Ce n'est rien.

_ Je sais que tu es déprimé, n'importe qui pourrait le dire. Il faut vraiment que ça cesse, l'année n'a même pas encore commencé.

_ Je n'y peux rien, la décision ne me revient pas.

_ Est-ce que tu fais tout ton possible pour que ça marche, au moins ?

Allen s'arrêta, soupirant d'irritation.

_ Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Evidemment que je fais mon possible, ce n'est pas comme si j'y croyais encore !

_ Tu as déjà dit ça l'année dernière.

L'anglais plissa les yeux et son expression s'assombrit.

_ Où tu veux en venir, au juste ?

_ Je dis simplement que dès qu'il s'agit de _lui_, peu importe combien il te pourrit la vie et sabote vos études, tu es juste... tellement laxiste.

_ Laxiste ?! s'exclama Allen.

_ Oui, parfaitement !

_ Je rêve, ou tu me reproches de vouloir sauver notre duo ? N'importe qui aurait fait pareil à ma place.

_ Je n'aurais pas supporté le dixième de ce qu'il t'a fait subir ! s'emporta la chinoise. Heureusement, le couloir n'en était pas à son heure de pointe.

Cependant, les quelques têtes présentes se retournèrent avec curiosité dans leur direction. Ne supportant pas d'être épié et surtout d'étaler ses problèmes en public, Allen prit son amie par la main et la traîna dans son sillage. Cette dernière chercha à se dégager de sa poigne mais elle était ferme et implacable.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu me fais mal !

_ C'est toi qui a voulu commencer cette conversation, souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, alors allons la finir au calme.

_ Tu éprouves le besoin de te justifier ! Ça veut dire que dans le fond, j'ai raison, et que tu le sais...

Le britannique serra les dents, s'affectant au flegme qui était l'une de ses plus grandes armes et qualités.

Après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres, ils accédèrent à l'internat et Allen l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de te suivre dans ta chambre ! s'indigna Lenalee comme si elle était victime d'une agression.

_ Je t'en prie, nous savons tous les deux que tu es la dernière personne à qui je ferais ce genre d'avances...

La phrase avait été dite innocemment et Allen ne put le voir, marchant devant, mais le visage de la jeune fille fut frappé par un éclair de tristesse.

_ Lâche ma main ! Je peux marcher seule, gémit-elle en se dégageant.

Elle réussit à s'éloigner. Allen lui jeta un regard suspicieux, puis haussa les épaules.

_ Très bien, mais n'essaie pas de t'enfuir.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent finalement devant la porte de leur chambre commune, à lui et Yuu.

_ Il est là ? s'inquiéta l'étudiante tandis qu'Allen cherchait son trousseau dans son sac.

_ Non.

Cependant, alors qu'il essayait de tourner la clé dans la serrure, il constata que le verrou n'était pas fermé.

_ Merde, marmonna-t-il. Tu restes là quand même ! Peut-être qu'il a oublié de fermer en partant.

C'était fort peu probable et il le savait. Mais il attrapa à nouveau la main de son amie juste à temps et la força à faire demi-tour alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper.

_ Je ne veux pas le voir, tu ne peux pas m'y forcer !

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le détestes autant, soupira Allen en franchissant la porte, traînant toujours une demoiselle réfractaire dans son sillage. Il ne t'a rien fait, à toi.

La jeune fille céda et se laissa emporter tandis qu'une pensée amer prenait son esprit d'assaut. Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était de le voir souffrir _lui_. C'était de voir combien il pouvait se montrer tolérant et patient avec cet odieux individu, quand tous les autres, et elle comprise, n'avaient pas le droit aux mêmes faveurs.

Allen était un être cordial et poli, mais aussi plutôt froid. Jamais vraiment proche, quand on pensait avoir réussi à gagner son amitié, quelque chose dans son comportement vous rappelait systématiquement à l'ordre. Même après qu'elle lui ait dit de l'appeler par son prénom, Allen s'était obstiné à utiliser un titre honorifique, histoire de montrer qu'il acceptait mais que la distance entre eux n'avait pas pour autant diminuée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais sorti, entendit-elle alors que l'anglais lâchait brusquement son poignet, comme s'il allait être pris en flagrant délie d'un crime hautement répréhensible.

Et pour cause, le grand Kanda Yuu trônait dans toute sa splendeur au milieu du couloir qui séparait la pièce en deux, visiblement prêt à partir vu qu'il avait revêtu sa veste d'uniforme ainsi que son arme d'exorciste, et qu'il tenait sa mallette en main. La chinoise dut reconnaître malgré elle que le jeune homme sous ses yeux était terriblement attrayant, avec son visage anguleux, ses traits marqués entourés de mèches ébènes. Son air revêche avait vraiment quelque chose d'élégant, seulement, se rappela-t-elle, sa personnalité gâchait tout.

_ Je devais récupérer quelque chose.

Il regarda derrière son partenaire, remarquant sa présence. Son air était totalement dédaigneux lorsqu'il lui offrit un "bonjour" d'un ton paradoxalement poli.

Après quelques secondes où elle resta silencieuse, fixant le japonais avec une animosité non contenue, elle répondit :

_ Oui, c'est ça, bonjour.

_ Tch.

Kanda claqua la langue contre ses dents et marmonna quelque chose comme "qui se ressemble s'assemble", avant de passer devant eux sans un regard.

_ Tu es dans le chemin, siffla-t-il et Allen se décala sans demander son reste, permettant au garçon de passer - alors que n'importe quelle personne normale et saine d'esprit se serait contenté de le contourner, et aurait même offert un "à tout à l'heure" suivi d'un signe amical, mais cela appartenait au domaine du rêve.

Quand la porte claqua, Lenalee soupira bruyamment.

_ Il est infect, cracha-t-elle.

_ En effet...

_ Je ne te comprends vraiment pas -

_ Justement ! l'interrompit Allen qui sembla tout à coup exploser.

Lenalee comprit alors pourquoi le garçon les avait isolés, une telle débâcle en public aurait été vécu comme la pire humiliation pour lui.

_C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici ! Comprends bien une chose, je n'ai plus l'intention de me battre pour lui mais si je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent, c'est par pur égoïsme.

_ Subir tout ça, c'est de l'égoïsme pour toi ? Drôle de définition, le défia-t-elle, sachant pourtant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Allen restait imprévisible, lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre d'état avancé de colère.

_ Tu ne comprends pas. Même dans la situation actuelle nous restons les meilleurs de la promotion. Si nous nous étions entendus, nous aurions fait des miracles. Moi et Kanda, je sais qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un très bon, même un excellent binôme. Alors d'avoir voulu le garder à mes côtés malgré les rejets et la preuve qu'il en souffrait, oui, c'était de l'égoïsme.

Lenalee ouvrit la bouche et inspira bruyamment. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_ "Qu'il en souffrait" ? _"Qu'il_ en souffrait" ?! répéta-t-elle d'un air à la fois furieux et hébété. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Te rends-tu seulement compte que, de vous deux, celui qui souffre ce n'est pas lui ?!

_ Vous ne le comprenez pas..., souffla Allen d'un air dépité.

_ Oh, parce que toi tu le comprends, peut-être ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais te dire, celui que je ne comprends pas personnellement, c'est _toi,_ Allen ! T'obstiner à prendre sa défense comme tu le fais, lui trouver sans cesse des circonstances et des excuses alors qu'il passe le fait de te pourrir la vie avant ses études... avant _vos_ études... Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi -

_ Je n'en sais rien ! l'interrompit alors le britannique d'un ton qu'il ne maîtrisait plus du tout. Je n'en sais rien, d'accord !

Lenalee sursauta et stoppa sa diatribe, fixant son ami en écarquillant les yeux. Et Allen se laissa glisser contre le mur le proche et termina accroupi, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Le cœur de la chinoise se serra de le voir si misérable tandis qu'en même temps, sa haine pour le japonais s'intensifiait.

_ Je suis désolée, Allen, je n'ai pas été très psychologue, s'excusa-t-elle en s'approchant doucement.

_ Pitié, ne me parle plus de psy..., marmonna son ami dans ses mains, si bien qu'elle ne fut pas sûre d'avoir entendu correctement.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui appliqua une pression réconfortante. Elle aimait tellement ce jeune homme, sa gorge se serra douloureusement.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, reprit-il après un moment, son visage émergeant de sa cachette. Je...

Allen s'arrêta et referma la bouche, mais Lenalee l'encouragea du regard.

_ Il... Il me fascine..., avoua-t-il finalement dans un murmure honteux. Son adresse, sa force, son intelligence. Il possède... absolument tout ce qui me fascine chez quelqu'un... C'est comme ça depuis le début, et je suppose que c'est normal. En dépit de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, il reste la personne avec laquelle je suis le plus compatible. J'ai arrêté de culpabiliser d'éprouver ce que j'éprouvais, mais les rejets... les conflits... Je ne le supporte plus.

La chinoise fut assailli par un profond malaise. Allen venait de lui confesser quelque chose de très intime, elle le savait. Cela aurait dû la réjouir, car d'une certaine façon, voir le britannique s'ouvrir ainsi à elle était très positif. Il venait de lui prouver qu'il avait confiance en elle, et qu'il l'estimait suffisamment pour se confier à elle. Mais cette nouvelle s'accompagnait d'un arrière goût amer. Car Lenalee fut également forcée d'admettre quelque chose qu'elle s'était toujours appliqué à ignorer et nier jusqu'à maintenant : l'anglais éprouvait des sentiments forts pour son binôme. D'une nature difficile à décrire, mais indéniablement puissante. Kanda occupait une place si importante dans l'esprit de son ami que la jeune fille n'était même plus sûre de pouvoir revendiquer la sienne, aussi infime soit-elle.

_ Je vois..., dit-elle.

_ Tu me juges, affirma alors l'anglais avec un regard à la fois triste et déçu.

_ Non ! assura Lenalee. En dépit de ses prises de conscience, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire regretter de s'être confié à elle. Pas du tout, je serai mal placée pour te juger.

Le garçon leva un regard interrogateur sur elle et la chinoise soupira.

_ Tu sais, tu as dit tout à l'heure que je ne savais que c'était...Pourtant, il y a une chose que je sais, Allen... c'est combien cela peut être dur, d'aimer quelqu'un d'inaccessible...

* * *

Kanda tournait à l'angle d'un corridor, Lavi sur les talons, trop occupé à ressasser ce que leur avait dit leur conseillère pour entendre ce que son ami balbutiait.

_ Eh, tu m'écoutes ? s'impatienta celui-ci.

_ Hm... marmonna l'asiatique sans lever ses yeux, qui restaient obstinément braqués sur le sol tandis qu'il progressait dans les couloirs.

_ C'est de toi que je parle, tu sais, le grand, le magnifique Yuu. Et personne d'autre, lança sarcastiquement Lavi pour attirer son attention.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

_ Ah, ça, tu relèves !

Le rouquin soupira.

_ Désolé, je suis préoccupé, se justifia le japonais.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux. Oui, il devait vraiment être préoccupé pour s'être _excusé._

_ C'est rien..., dit-il encore perplexe. Et peut-on savoir ce qui te préoccupe à ce point ?

Mais avant qu'il ait eu la chance d'obtenir une réponse, Kanda stoppa sa marche brusquement et se figea au milieu du couloir.

_ Quoi encore ?!

Lavi s'arrêta à son tour et jeta un regard agacé à son ami, mais celui-ci devint interrogatif quand il constata l'air ahuri qu'arborait le japonais. Il suivit la direction vers laquelle ses yeux s'étaient rivés.

Il tomba alors sur un groupe d'adultes, parmi lesquels il reconnut deux de ses professeurs, ainsi qu'un homme plus jeune en haut de forme, qui se rapprochait d'eux.

_ Kanda ? s'inquiéta Lavi, voyant que l'asiatique continuait de fixer le groupe qui progressait vers eux avec l'air de voir un démon prêt à lui bondir dessus. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le garçon lui accorda enfin son attention, secouant la tête comme s'il était victime d'hallucinations.

_ Tu connais cet homme ? demanda-t-il finalement en désignant l'inconnu à Lavi.

_ Non, répondit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je crois que c'est un nouveau professeur, pourquoi ?

Kanda était de nouveau en train de fixer le groupe d'adultes.

_ Un professeur ? répéta-t-il d'un air incrédule.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr, comme il n'a pas été présenté lors de la cérémonie d'entrée. Enfin, s'il vient d'arriver, ça reste une possibilité. _Pourquoi_ ? retenta le roux d'un ton insistant.

Kanda lui lança un regard incertain, et Lavi pouvait dire que son ami était fortement troublé malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler. Il fronça les sourcils de plus bel.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Yuu ? Tu es vraiment bizarre...

L'asiatique hésita un instant. Lavi sentait qu'il était sur le point de parler. Puis finalement, il déclara :

_ Rien ! assura-t-il d'un ton sec, reprenant sa marche. Allons-y.

Lavi soupira et se résigna à le suivre. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à en tirer, le bref moment de vulnérabilité que Kanda avait montré s'était dissipé aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et maintenant, il marchait d'un pas décidé à la rencontre des adultes, qui passèrent devant eux sans leur accorder d'attention.

Mais finalement, un des professeurs se retourna et remarqua le japonais.

_ Ah, Kanda-kun ! le héla-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main. Viens par ici, s'il te plaît.

L'interpellé s'arrêta et grinça des dents. Il s'exécuta néanmoins, suivi de son ami, revenant en arrière de quelques pas. Il s'inclina respectueusement en arrivant au niveau de ses aînés. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de couler un long regard sur l'homme inconnu.

_ Lotto-sensei, Noise-sensei, adressa-t-il poliment aux autres professeurs présents.

_ Kanda-kun, Lavi-kun, déclara solennellement la seule femme du groupe, voici Tyki Mikk-sensei, votre nouveau professeur de Transformisme et Métamorphose, il remplace Yeegar-sensei qui a dû partir en retraite anticipée, à cause de ses problèmes de santé.

Maintenant qu'il était à sa portée, Kanda réalisa combien son nouveau professeur était grand. Il devait pencher la tête en arrière à quatre-vingt dix degrés pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et cette constatation l'agaça encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_ Enchanté, Messieurs..., lança l'homme complaisamment, et sa voix envoya de longs frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du japonais.

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, c'était bien cet homme, qu'il avait surpris avec son binôme à la fin de l'année précédente.

Cette réalisation le frappa brutalement et il faillit se sentir mal, mais il s'affecta mentalement au calme alors qu'il baissait la tête en répondant :

_ Enchanté, professeur.

Il serra toutefois violemment la mâchoire, sachant que la seule chose qu'il désirait faire maintenant qu'il avait cet homme sous les yeux, était de lui cracher au visage et certainement pas lui faire des courbettes.

Lavi suivit, et l'homme reporta son attention sur lui.

_ Vous êtes donc en binôme, j'imagine ?

_ Oh, non, s'empressa de démentir la professeur en faisant de grands gestes de la main. Allen Walker est le binôme de Kanda-kun, et ce sont les majors de cette promotion.

_ Vraiment ? s'enquit Tyki Mikk avec un sourire malicieux.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Kanda. Le japonais fut accablé par le magnétisme qui se dégageait de lui.

_ Allen Walker..., souffla-t-il. Étonnant, que tu te balades sans ton binôme à tes côtés... n'est-ce pas ?

Il jeta tour à tour un regard concerné à chacun de ses collègues, avant de darder à nouveau ses yeux sur l'asiatique. Et ce dernier pouvait le jurer, il le défiait. Son expression aristocratique transpirait de condescendance.

_ Quoique, peut-être pas tant que ça..., ajouta-t-il finalement avant de se détourner.

_ La relation de ces jeunes hommes est un peu particulière, autant que vous le sachiez tout de suite, déclara Noise-sensei sous le regard réprobateur de professeur Lotto, laquelle lui faisait signe de se taire aussi discrètement que possible.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je suis déjà au courant, lança Mikk-sensei, faisant froncer les sourcils de ses collègues. Cet antagonisme légendaire n'est un secret pour personne, voilà tout..., continua-t-il comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

Il jeta un autre regard à l'asiatique et lui offrit un sourire suffisant. Puis, ignorant superbement le meilleur ami du japonais, il retourna auprès des autres professeurs.

_ Continuons la visite, si vous le voulez bien. Messieurs, dit-il tout en reprenant sa marche.

Les deux étudiant firent une dernière révérence tandis que les plus âgés quittaient les lieux, et lorsqu'ils disparurent de leur champ de vision, Lavi darda sur son ami un regard plein d'interrogations.

_ Tu connais cet homme, Yuu ?

La question sonnait plus comme affirmation. L'échange auquel il venait d'assister entre les deux hommes l'avait fortement troublé.

_ Pas exactement, répondit vaguement l'asiatique.

"_Pas exactement_", répéta Lavi mentalement. Décidément, tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange.

_ Ecoute, ne t'emmêle pas. Peu importe ce qu'il y a, ça ne concerne que moi.

Lavi fixa son ami, oubliant d'être vexé ou blessé par son manque de considération. Il avait l'habitude et savait que c'était simplement sa manière de dire "ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.".

_ Très bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse gérer, concéda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Kanda eut l'air reconnaissant. Puis, tournant la tête, il observa l'endroit d'où son nouveau professeur venait de disparaître. Les images de leur échange se mêlèrent à celles d'Allen dans son esprit, convergeant ensemble pour lui rappeler que cet homme n'était autre que l'amant mystérieux de son binôme.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement, ne sachant pas ce qui l'abattait le plus. Était-ce le fait de savoir que cet homme était un professeur qu'il serait forcé de côtoyer tout le reste de l'année ? Était-ce le fait qu'une rage sourde, beaucoup trop semblable à de la jalousie, le tiraillait chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard ? Était-ce le fait de devoir admettre qu'il l'avait écrasé par sa prestance, et qu'il se trouvait être encore plus séduisant que dans les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui et Allen, cette fameuse nuit... Kanda supposa que c'était un cumul.

Involontairement, sa rancœur envers son binôme s'épaissit. Il savait que ce dernier n'y était pour rien, que sa réaction était totalement injuste, mais c'était incontrôlable. Allen était une source de souffrance si intense pour lui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr.

Quoique, en son for intérieur, c'était surtout lui-même, que Kanda haïssait...

* * *

Mille excuses pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre a su récompenser votre attente ! Merci de me lire et à très vite pour la suite *3*


End file.
